Jūrō
| status = Active | shikai = Mio | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Jūrō(十郎,tenth son) is a powerful Shinigami exile who under unknown circumstances gained hollow powers. After the death of his best friend, and lover Takara he went to the Shinō Academy. Once there he made it a goal for him to become strong and avenge his fallen love. After graduating from the Academy he fled Soul Society and left to the Dangai Precipe World . His current goals are unknown. Appearance He takes the appearance of a young man seemingly looking like a teenager around sixteen years old. His body is relative lean and skinny yet he is very muscular. Though he dosen't look like it by first glance. Because of his small build he is naturally a fast moving person. His face is rather pale and unmoving like that of a ghost. Under his eyes he has several bags as a sign of insomnia. He has black hair that is tied into a ponytail. His attire consists of dark blue pants. On him he carries several small but useful tools, tools that a ninja might wear. These weapons consists of poison tipped kunai knives and small shurikens. He also wears a dark blue under shirt that he wears underneath a silver armored suit. He carries his Zanpaktou on his back in a fashonable way, from the front you can only see the hilt of the blade. Personality He is a mature, level headed person who acts as a vigilante. He has a sense of justice and pride that allows him to recklessly charge into dangerous situations and come at victorious. His sense of justice and pride for who he is sometimes acts as a motivater for him. Always convincing him to act of his own beliefs and protect those who cannot protect themselves. A very truthful person who will tell it like it is no matter how much the truth might hurt a person. He seems to hold a grudge easily and for long periods of time. Though he does hate the Gotei 13 for the death of his long time love he shows no disrespect toward Shinigami. Supposedly he bears no hatred to Shinigami and dosen't blame them for his lovers death. Apparently he blames himself for Takara's death. Convincing himself that he was to weak to protect the people he cared about. This sense of justice and recklessness that followed made him go to the Shino Academy in order to become powerful. Despite his calm attitude in any situation he seems to have small violent outbursts of anger. These random acts of aggression are very unusually and mostly likely come from his past, by clinging on to his emotions and never openly revealing when he is sad or angry. Being a person who has a tough time showing his emotions makes this random acts of aggressions more violent and unresponsive. In battle he is always confident saying the a "hero must always be confident in order to keep the peace." His confidence is never mistaken as arrogance or being hot headed and he has a tendency to be more talkative in battle. Because of his unique battling style and reason for battling he is known as the Dark Knight (ダークナイト). However, years prior and while living a hard life in the West Rukon District #74 he was more carefree and less uptight. Spending most of his time with Takara and caring for her greatly. During his time in the West Rukongai he was more of a 'go with the flow' type of a guy. He along with his much younger sidekick Takara spent most of their time stealing food and living in the slums of Rukongai. Despite his not so great childhood he has a positive look on life. As long as Takara was with him he was happy. He was looked up to by her and acted as a father figure to her, giving her helpful encouragement. However, after her death he became more solitary and less spoken. When he self enrolled himself into the Shinō Academy, he has several rivalries with other kids. Always looking for ways to get strong quick. His teachers had hated him, because of his poor background and overall unappealing attitude he was hated by many. Nearly everyday he was beaten or berated by a person or another. To this day he still retains scars, and bruises from those painful beatings. This only further hardened his heart. Closing his heart to people, he graduated the Academy, but another example of the worlds pain struck him. He originally wanted to enroll as a Shinigami, and was please to do so yet his teachers advised several members of the Gotei 13 against it. After knowing this he figured that he was unwanted and ultimately unloved by anyone. Furthering his connection with other people. Despite a few minor things, his past has little effect on his overall outlook on life. History A New Mouth to Feed Growing up in West Rukon district #74 proved to be a very challenging childhood for a young Jūrō. Being abadoned and a dreadfully young age and having to fend for himself since. Everyday handed Jūrō a different challenge. Whether it be food, water or shelter Jūrō had a rough time doing all alone. As the years passed a 12 yeard old Jūrō was know living in a abadoned home. Still suffering in Rukon but getting buy until one fateful night changed Jūrō's life. While stealing food from a nearby fruit stand a stand that he stole from frequently. He was quickly caught and nearly beaten to death by the apprehender. He was then thrown into a street alley near his abadoned house and left their to die. While suffering from many wounds and pouring down hard upon the young Jūrō he used what energy he had left to open his eyes. Upon, doing this he seen a figure come up to him and begin pulling on his hair. As that night ended a the next day arrived Jūrō found himself awoken by a baby's screaming. Worried and afraid the newly awoken Jūrō began to panic grabbing the baby and running off toward his home. Once there he grabbed his only other set of clothes, which was just a shirt, and tore it. He then made a sash for the howling baby. Still panicking Jūrō at first wrapped the sash around the babies mouth trying to kill it. However, upon realizing that that only made things worse he wrapped the sash around his neck and the baby. Rocking the baby back and forth a unknown emotion struck Jūrō, he was taking a liking to this child. Thinking of the baby as an abadoned child, Jūrō began to cry. As he cried the baby cried as well. As the crying continued Jūrō stopped and the baby followed. Now thinking of himself as a father figure to this child Jūrō in a sense manned up to the situation at hand. He then preceeded to name the baby. Thinking of the baby as a golden child he named the baby Takara (宝, Treasure). Happy Days As the years progressed Jūrō and the baby Takara, which he later figured out was a girl began living together and fending for each other. They supported each other and living in such a dreaded place became easier. Exactly eight years from their first meeting and a anniverisary for Takara and Jūrō, Takara gave Jūrō a stuffed cat doll with a bell around its neck. On that day Jūrō swore that he would protect her. Beginning the happy days for the two, everything looked promising for them. They both found getting food much easier since their was more of them and also now had a home that proved promising to the both of them. Also the years that followed were filled with hope for the two after Takara found out that she had strong spirit energy. Thinking of becoming a Shinigami Takara went directly to Jūrō for motivation. A cheerful Jūrō encouraged Takara to become a Shinigami. At that moment Takara devolped a crush on the much older Jūrō and Jūrō had similar feelings. As the years passed and their feelings grew they came to get used to each other. Living happily together with each other proved easier. Two years later Takara had recieved a personal meeting with a Unnamed Shinigami. During that meeting she was encouraged to join the Gotei 13 and become stronger. Once again Takara found comfort by going to Jūrō immediately after her conversation with the Shinigami. And like before she was encouraged by Jūrō. Unfortunately moments later she went to the Shinigami and declared that she didn't want to be a Shinigami right in front of Jūrō, saying that she likes her life now and that she wouldn't give it up even for something as cool as being a Shinigami. From that point on their relationship grew kinder between the two despite the huge gap in their age. With Jūrō being around twenty two and Takara only being twelve. Ten years later one night unusual night Takara found Jūrō training. Upon approaching him Jūrō revealed that for the last ten years he had been secrety training and that he had spirit energy and was learning to control it every night since. Much older and mature Jūrō stopped childish thefts like he had years prior and decided that he would support his small family buy getting a job, despising the idea of becoming a Shinigami. Now with Jūrō having a job at a fish market and living with Takara life proved to be fruitful and on the up and up. Loss of a Freind and the Unusual Power One day while coming home from the fish market Jūrō was confronted by three man who had someway stumbled across his home and had taken Takara captive. Revealing Takara unconcious body right in front of Jūrō and then throwing her to the ground the three man then taunted Jūrō saying that they would kill the woman if he didn't hand over his food and money. Refusing to oblige Jūrō charged head first at the three man. With his fist wailing about and Jūrō angrier than he had ever been, was randomly trying to kill the attackers. He was quickly kicked in the gut, and held down by the attackers. They then continued to taunt him saying that now since he attacked him he would kill them both and take their money and food. Struggling and fighting to get back up, Jūrō was heavily beaten by the man. Being struck in the face, gut and anywhere else Jūrō was coughing up blood and near death. His clothes torn, and money taken from him Jūrō collapsed and fell unconcious. The three attackers then countinued, but this time now went for Takara. Takara now awoke began to run away only to be quickly captured by the man and beaten. As her beating continued she was robbed of all her remaining money and tossed aside. As two man held Takara, one man who was obviously somewhat of a leader to the other two declared that he would kill Jūrō and that she would watch. Jūrō then began to regain conciousness, and as he awoke a searing pain stuck through his entire body. Upon opening his eyes he looked directly into the eyes of his attacker seeing himself being kicked in the ribs repeatedly. Again and again he was kicked and Jūrō began coughing up more and more blood. Out of the corner of his eye he observed Takara crying and watching this bloody scence. Seeing a suffering Takara, he went into a mad rage. Jūrō jumped up off the ground tossing the man into a building, instantly killing him on impact. Jūrō, now coated in purple spirit energy flew toward the two man with amazing speed. He then threw his fist toward each of them and with a blur both of them had died. With his fist blown through both man stomach's he then questioned a frightened Takara. He asked her what she would do to help someone and then proceeded to tell her that he would do anything to help her. As the two walked away in complete silence, they left behind a trail of blood and dead behind them. At home Jūrō stared at his prised possession the doll that he recieved when he was fourteen. He stared at it for that entire night until Takara drifted off into sleep. For the first time Jūrō was realizing what he was capable of. Knowing that he was considerable weaker than most people, he made it his life duty to protect Takara. Jūrō then wrapped himself up with bandages, successfully stopping the out pour of blood from continuing. He then fell asleep beside Takara. Unknowingly to Jūrō while asleep he released a large burst of spirit energy. This burst of spirit energy was shot like a beam of light directly into the sky, effectively getting the attention of Shinigami and destroying the home. Immediately Jūrō awoke unaware of what was happenning and unable to stop the outpour of energy. The beam of light continued to grow nearly wiping out all of West Rukon. The day that followed Jūrō awoke in the middle of a large crater, unaware of the events that unfolded last night. Jūrō searched frantically but could not find his missing friend. Only able to remember the attackers that tried to kill him and Takara. Convinced that the attackers had somehow survived and had attacked his home, blamed himself for his friends presumed death. He then searched the remnants of his home, finding the doll that Takara had given him. Angry and displeased with himself Jūrō ran off toward Soul Society where he announced that he would become a Shinigami. Later that night he held a funeral for Takara, unable to find her body he held one by himself. During the funeral he cried endlessly, believing that it was his fault for not being able to protect Takara. Also that night he found a Zanpaktou, belonging to Takara. Jūrō then said that Takara was horrible at keeping secrets. Hinting that Takara did enter the Shinō Academy and recieved a Zanpaktou. To this day Jūrō uses that Zanpaktou in battle. It is presumed that the Zanpaktou he recieved that night is Takara's. Shinō Academy The very next day he enrolled himself into the Shinō Academy . Ultimately wanting to become stronger, he entering the academy with high hopes. However, once there he quickly realized that compared to other Shinigami he paled in comparison. He built several rivalries with other Shinigami, and in a attempt to get strong quick he battled many other people frequently. In those battles he loss alot. Also in classess because of his unappealing personality his teachers to a quick disliking to him. Thinking of him as just another Rukon district weakling, even his teachers wanted nothing but to get rid of him. Students and teachers alike beat on him and berated him often. Being hated and unliked by many others while in the Academy, he furthered his heart from everyone. His beatings became more cruel and punishing and became a regular activity for him. In his final year of Shinō Academy, he challenged even the teachers. In defeating every single person who looked down on him, Jūrō stronger than ever. Proving his strength to himself, yet he was still hated by Shinigami. While other Shinigami graduated he didn't even go to his own graduation figuring that no one wanted him there so he shouldn't be there. Also during this he decided that he would become a Shinigami. However, that dream was quickly crushed when he came across one of his teachers talking to a powerful Shinigami who was in the Gotei 13. Speaking to the the Shinigami the teacher spoke of Jūrō like a common thug and said that him being in Soul Society would only bring destruction. Realizing that Soul Society hated him he left the place. Ever since then he lives in the Dangai Precipe World , training to become stronger. His motivation being his deceased friend Takara. To this day he uses her Zanpaktou and also carries with him the doll he recieved from her years ago. Because of his constant training in the Dangai, his age is arguable because of the time density in the Dangai making him look younger than he is. Powers & Abilities More to Come... Zanpakutō More to Come... Arcanist Powers More to Come... Hollowfication More to Come... Quotes More to Come... Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami